Machine or system components are typically placed into communication with other components or systems via routing components, such as wires, cables, pipes, etc. For instance, the electrical components of a heavy duty truck are often placed into electrical communication with other truck electrical components. The routing components are often secured to various locations of the truck, such as the frame rail.
The routing components are normally bundled together and thereafter secured to the frame rail with ties, clips or clamps, or other suitable devices. Ties and wraps are normally inexpensive; however, the tie or wrap must normally be replaced each time a new routing component is added to the bundle or a routing component needs to be serviced. Clips (or clamps) can be opened to add or remove components or service components; however, clips are typically more expensive than ties since they normally include multiple parts and are therefore more difficult to manufacture. A clip is also often unsuitable for use in a high-heat, dynamic environment, such as on the frame rail of a truck. Moreover, the clips are often not adapted to receive bundles of various sizes. The bundled components must be tightly received within the clip to prevent the components from chafing against other components or against the inner walls of the clip when the truck vibrates.
Typically, bundled components are placed within a clip in the open position, and the clip is then closed to secure the components therewithin. If many components need to be added to the clip, the overall truck assembly time necessarily increases if the clip needs to be held open or re-opened each time a routing component is loaded into the clip. The clip is normally closed with a latching device. However, the opening in the latching device is normally exposed to debris, fluids, thermal stress, and dynamic stress, causing it to weaken and eventually fail over time. If the latch fails, the clip can open and allow the routing components to separate from the vehicle.
It is therefore desirable to have a device for securing routing components to a vehicle that is easy to manufacture, that is suitable for use in a stressful environment, that tightly secures the routing components to the frame, that allows the routing components to be easily loaded and unloaded from the device, and that will secure the routing components to the frame in the event that the latch fails.